campcampfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lab Rats AU
Note: all information used in this article is quoted directly from the creator's posts. Summary In this au all of the kids have unique powers that they were “born” with and are kept in Campbell corp Labs to examine their powers and behaviors to determine if they will be a threat to mankind or save it. Characters Max Subject M-1-24 : Pyrokinesis - sets things on fire with the smallest hint of contact. heat increases if angered or confused, so much so the heat is close to that of the sun. to calm his anger give him his teddy bear or contact with his “friends” . but if all else fails let him continue his rant in the “cooling” station. when done with exhausting himself out after throwing his tantrum. give him plenty of water , food (preferably spicy) and rest. Neil Subject N-5-9-12: Electrokinesis - has the electric power of 5 cities combined. but needs to recharge when done demonstrating his power. give him a good book,food and isolation from the other subjects. Nikki Subject N-9-9-11 : Enhanced Speed - can run faster than the eye can see. enjoys jumping around so make sure there are pads to cushion her fall. and give her 3X the recommended amount of food to replenish her energy as she goes through it very quickly. Space Kid Subject S-16-1-13-5- Gravity Manipulation . Subject S-16 is always ready to use his power as he enjoys showing them off. though it does take alot out of him if he needs to move something very large and heavy. so when that happens let him rest by giving him 1 hour in front of the facility TV preferably something about the confines of Space Ered Subject E-18-5-4- Ice manipulation . Subject E-18 can form ice shards around her. when demonstrating her powers give her 5 mint gum before hand as it helps her concentrate. When done with her demonstration give her some water and let her listen to her music. Preston Subject- P-18-5-19 - Mind control Subject P-18 has a mild form of Mind control. but not to powerful to completely take over a human brain. most of the time he uses his power on small animals for them to do his biding such as sneaking extra desserts before dinner time and getting the latest magazines from the break room. Harrison Subject H-1-18-18-9-20-15-14- Illusions (basically has the same powers as the show but can control them better). Nerris Subject N-5-18-18-9-19- Energy Manipulation . can manipulate the energy around her and can form any object of her choice. but takes a lot of concentration for her to do it depending on size. Nerf Subject N-21-18-6: Enhanced Strength . Subject N-21 can life things 300 times his weight with ease, unknown Max amount of items he can lift. enjoys showing off his power to the other subject by picking them all up at random times. Subject N-21 is actually rather protective of the other younger subjects along side Subject E-18. Often times watches over them.to make sure they don’t hurt themselves Dolph Subject D-15-12-6: Teleportation. Subject D-15 has a mild form of teleportation he uses it to teleport to any part of the facility as long as he remembers where the way is. Subject D-15 is still young and is learning to properly control his powers but at times he accidentally uses his powers and teleports at random times without his meaning to do so. David Subject D-1-22-94: Plant Manipulation. Subject D-1 is one of the last surviving subjects in the past 24 years (on records) . whereabouts of the other subjects in his class are unknown. Subject D-1 is very kind and sweet to newcomers especially to new subjects just transferring from the Daycare. treating them as if they were one of his own. Subject D-1 doesn’t enjoys using his powers . so often times relays on his quick wit and witty banter to get him out of situations. Gwen Ms. Gwen: one of the Staff members on site to watch the Subjects brain patterns and evaluates each subjects behavior and mental well being. can oftentimes be seen chatting with Subject D-1 to see how the other subjects are doing and having D-1 help with her paper work (Subject D-1 doesn’t seem to mind though). Daniel Subject D-6-666: Brainwashing. Subject D-6-666 is a extreme hazard and eye contact needed to avoided.If eye contact is made with D-6-666,the person who made eye contact will be brainwashed,and D-6-666 will order the person he brainwashed to open his cell,too many guards made the same mistake and D-6-666 was free multiple times.D-6-666 is known to be murderous so he'll tell his brainwashed army to search and kill. Trivia * The scientists discover the powers of each subject when they are around 3-4 years old. * Some of the subjects are test tube babies. * Erid is the oldest child, and Nerf is the second oldest of the children. ** Because of this, they act as older siblings to the other children. * Each subject's suit is custom-designed based on their powers. oh and hi Lab Rats AU Max.jpg Lab Rats AU Neil.jpg Lab Rats AU Nikki.jpg Lab Rats AU Space Kid, Ered, Preston.jpg Lab Rats AU David & Gwen.jpg Lab Rats AU Harrison & Nerris.jpg Lab Rats AU Nurf & dolf.jpg Category:AUs